creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
7 Foot Man
I don't exactly remember why I kept going back there. Letchworth Villiage. I don't know if it was the thrill of being someplace rumoured to be haunted, or maybe something was taking me back. Either way, what I saw couldn't be erased from my memory, so it doesn't matter. It was around early 2009. The old brick building with vines growing off the side was just 30 feet away from me. I climbed out of the bush I was hiding in and got closer. There might have been maybe 4 of us there, including me. We went back maybe 3 nights a week. When we weren't there, it's all we ever thought about. I wasn't exactly looking for anything, but, as I said before, I don't exactly know why we kept going back. Ignoring the "NO TRESPASSING" sign, I saw an open door. I don't think we ever "break in". We only enter where a door or window is open. Nonetheless, I walked inside. It smelled of illness, sadness, and death. I clicked on my flashlight, and pointed it at the wall. As expected, the cracked tile of the wall and floor reflected the light coming from the flashlight. My friends followed suit. Usually, we split up. except, this time was a bit different. I wandered off on my own. I don't usually do this, unless I want to go find something or do something on my own. But I felt that I should be alone this time. This place was like a maze. Eventually, I realized that I was alone. I called out to my friends, but they didn't hear me. I kept walking. Using the flashlight as my only light source, I made it to a darkened hallway. I didn't recognize it. I clicked off the flashlight and started walking. Something made a noise behind me, and I turned around. All I saw was a window, covered up by the trees that surrounded the building. As I was walking down the hallway, my flashlight still off, I thought I heard things behind me. I didn't look what was there. Although, I wish I did. After about 15 seconds, I heard someone call my name. "DAVE!" I started running down the hall. I clicked on my flashlight and saw my friend. I'll call him Matt. Matt looked really scared. He said "Didn't you see what was behind you?" I immediately turned around, but saw nothing. "No, what was there?" I replied. I don't exactly remember what Matt said, but what I remember is that, whatever was walking behind me was about 7 feet tall, had no arms, bent back legs, and piercing white eyes. Since it was completely dark, and the only real light was coming from the window at the opposite end of the hall, we never actually knew what it looked like. It could have had a face, or clothes. What I find to be the weirdest part of this story, is what happened when I was driving home. I had been driving for about 10 minutes, listening to the radio. It was almost 2:00 in the morning. All of a sudden, the radio cut out. When it did, I heard a deep voice. I don't know if this was the 7 foot man, or something else haunting the building. The voice I heard was so low-quality, I couldn't hear what it said. The radio came back on afterwards. The 7 foot man still remains a mystery. I never went back there. My friends did. They never saw it, or any signs of it. But, every time they come home, their radio cuts out, and the deep voice comes back. Nobody knows what it wants. Sometimes I see it out my window, but as soon as I focus, it's gone. Maybe one day I'll know what it is. But for now, it's only a mystery. Category:Beings Category:Places